


Beach Day

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith New Years 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith New Years, Vacation, Wordcount: 100-500, beach, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith New Years 2019: Day 2They finally get their well deserved vacation.





	Beach Day

Shiro neatly parked the car before turning it off. His view was that of miles of beige sand, meeting with a deep blue ocean. He gave Keith a smile, the man nodding at him, before both of them exited the car.

 

The beach almost lacked people completely, just the occasional person keeping for themselves here and there. He enjoyed the relaxing feeling of the sun’s warm rays against his back, proving that it indeed was a summer, and that this really was a beach on Earth.

 

Shiro opened the trunk, taking two of the bags, Keith taking the other two. He locked it, and then they finally walked towards the beach, side by side, ready for their day off.

 

He took a deep breath, still looking at Keith.

 

“So, vacation. Weird, isn’t it?” 

 

Keith nodded.

 

“Yeah. It’s so… peaceful for a change. Like, we finally get to relax instead of fighting things. I can’t remember last time that happened.”

 

He chuckled, and so did Shiro. Hearing those words made him realize just how truly blessed the couple was, to finally get their well deserved rest.

 

To just be people, a couple.

 

“So, what do you wanna do first?”

 

“Well, a beach date without swimming wouldn’t be much of a beach date.”

 

“Heh, I like your thinking.”


End file.
